GUNS and ROBOTS Wiki
GUNS and ROBOTS GUNS and ROBOTS is an online shooter under development by Masthead Studios Ltd. The open beta of the game was released onJanuary, 2013. The game is to be offered in a free-to-play format. Official webpage of the game is www.play-gar.com OVERVIEW GUNS and ROBOTS is a free-to-play online shooter under development by Masthead Studios Ltd. Masthead Studios has officially announced the game with a teaser trailer that can be seen on the official Youtube channel of the game. Masthead Studios will utilize Unity engine to craft the graphics and atmosphere in the game. The open beta of the game was released onJanuary, 2013. STRATEGY GUIDE DEVICES The Machine Gun Turret is a deployable Device. It can be placed on the battlefield and there’s a several seconds delay before it starts functioning. If it’s not destroyed before its Spawn Duration expires, the Turret will de-spawn automatically after a set amount of time. The MG has the longest detection range of all turrets and its projectiles can hit targets even beyond the detection range. EFFECT: The MG Turret fires a continuous stream of bullets at the closest enemy within its detection range. It has no ammo limit and bullets that miss the original target may hit another target behind it. A Turret’s detection range is 360 degrees around it – it doesn’t matter in which direction the Turret is currently pointing! STRATEGIES: Ambush – If you set up the MG Turret behind a corner, you can assure that the first enemy to come in sight will soak up some surprise hits. Area Cover – Placed out in the open, the MG Turret will force enemies to either avoid the area, or to take the turret down – most likely, at the expense of their own Durability. Avoiding Pursuit – Set the MG Turret behind you in a narrow corridor (ex: the mines in the High Noon map); this will force any enemies pursuing you at moderate distance to cut off their chase or otherwise suffer a substantial amount of damage. Combat Assistance – When engaged in a firefight, deploy the MG Turret for additional firepower support. This may also force the opponent to concentrate their attack on the Turret instead of you. COUNTER-STRATEGIES: Avoidance – if the Turrets is inadequately placed, you can just avoid it by using the environment for cover, or alternatively – you can take another route through the map, and wait out the Turret’s expiration. Destroy – The turret doesn’t have nearly as much Durability as a healthy Robot. In a one-on-one battle with a durable robot, you may want to concentrate fire on the turret first, so you minimize the amount of damage you suffer from it. Destroy Parent – If the robot that spawned the Turret is low on Durability, your best bet is to concentrate fire on it. If you manage to destroy the ‘parent’ robot, the Turret will deactivate as well. The Rocket Turret is a deployable Device. It can be placed on the battlefield and there is a delay of several seconds before it starts functioning. If it’s not destroyed before its Spawn Duration expires, the Turret will de-spawn automatically after a set amount of time. The Rocket Turret has a long detection range, and, once fired, its missiles will fly until they connect with an object. EFFECT: The Rocket Turret fires a single rocket at a single enemy when that enemy enters its detection range. It deals both direct hit and splash area damage. A Turret’s detection range is 360 degrees around it – it doesn’t matter in which direction the Turret is currently pointing! STRATEGIES: Ambush – If you set up the Rocket Turret behind a corner, you can assure that enemies will be flat-footed and are likely to soak up the first missile hit. Furthermore, nearby walls and surfaces can guarantee that the enemy suffers some of the splash damage, even if he manages to dodge the missile. Perfect for when the enemy team is moving in a tight formation. Corridor Cover – Placed in the end of narrow hallway, the Rocket Turret will be unavoidable – its missiles will either connect directly with the enemy, or they’ll explode in the walls and deal splash damage. Avoiding Pursuit – Set the Rocket Turret behind you in a narrow corridor (ex: the mines in the High Noon map); this will force any enemies pursuing you at moderate distance to cut off their chase or otherwise suffer a substantial amount of damage. Combat Assistance – When engaged in a firefight, deploy the Rocket Turret for additional firepower support. This may also force the opponents to disperse (to minimize splash area effect) and to concentrate their attack on the Turret instead of you. COUNTER-STRATEGIES: Avoidance – If the Turrets is inadequately placed, you can just avoid it by using the environment for cover, or alternatively – you can take another route through the map, and wait out the Turret’s expiration. Long-Distance Strafe-Dance – If you have plenty of open space between you and the turret, you may try and safely strafe its rockets, as it will never fire at your feet. Just make sure there’s no object behind you that the missile can connect with – or you risk getting caught in the blast radius! Bait – A single high-speed robot my try and draw fire from the Rocket Turrets while the slower robots on his teams sneak by or attack the turret from behind. Peek-a-Boom – If the Rocket Turret is placed at the end of a narrow corridor, try to bait its first rocket, duck into cover and then safely shoot at the turret while it reloads. Don’t mess up the timing! Destroy – The turret doesn’t have nearly as much Durability as a healthy Robot. In a one-on-one battle with a durable robot, you may want to concentrate fire on the turret first, so you minimize the amount of damage you suffer from it. Destroy Parent – If the robot that spawned the Turret is low on Durability, your best bet is to concentrate fire on it. If you manage to destroy the ‘parent’ robot, the Turret will deactivate as well. Category:Browse Category:GUNS and ROBOTS Category:free to play Category:TPS Category:FPS Category:online shooter Category:game Category:games to release 2012 Category:upcoming shooter Category:free online shooter Category:third person shooter